Ámbar
by Yunn
Summary: -Viñeta- Él era el único que lograba eliminar ese vacío en su interior... Y eso lo asustaba. Mas, cuando asesinaban esas hojas inertes caminando lentamente, solos los dos, se sentía... Feliz.


**Título:** "Ámbar"  
**Fandom: **Original (Basado en personas reales)  
**Autor:** yunnmello  
**Clasificación:** PG-13.

**Género: **Hurt/Confort

**Advertencias: **Pre-Slash, probable OoC.  
**Spoilers: **Más bien, secretos de una mente depresiva.  
**Disclaimer: **Esos dos jovenes solo me brindan una plena sensación de amor 3 (?). No es por ofenderlos, en serio (?).

**Sumario: **Él era el único que lograba eliminar ese vacío en su interior... Y eso lo asustaba. Mas, cuando asesinaban esas hojas inertes caminando lentamente, solos los dos, se sentía... Feliz.  
**Notas: **Dedicado completamente para **fifeuchiha** . La frase final no me convence en lo absoluto. Sin betear (?).  
**Número de Palabras: **521, Viñeta.

* * *

**"ÁMBAR"**

Había ya comprendido el patrón que su mente repetía, el cómo intentaba llenar ese vacío en su alma con los besos y caricias de una jovencita enamorada, mas al final esa soledad crecía sin descanso, lamentándose en silencio.

Se repetía que si la única mujercita a la que había amado volvía a sus brazos, el amor llenaría ese hondo dolor que día a día atacaba a su corazón… Aunque sabía que obsesionarse en recuperarla no serviría de nada ya que, creía, nada lograría eliminar ese vacío que cada vez lo torturaba más.

Monótonamente dejo pasar el tiempo. Disfrazaba su dolor riendo, sonriendo por cualquier excusa que se le presentara. Analizar todos los sucesos a su alrededor era su pasión; experimentar con las reacciones que presentaban los seres a su alrededor en determinadas situaciones le ayudaban a formular teorías sobre la mente humana, intentando distraer esos pensamientos solitarios que le empujaban al vacío.

Después de un tiempo, se extrañó al notar que, cuando caminaba junto a su mejor amigo, no podía evitar sentirse pleno, libre. Gustaba de todo lo que implicaba gozar de su compañía: risas, golpes, palabras profundas y groserías que, dichas en el momento preciso, ayudaban a que sus fuerzas no flaquearan en ese camino sombrío que el destino escogió para él.

Sin embargo, por lo menos una vez al mes, ese amigo especial le mortificaba con sus pensamientos deprimentes, sus expresiones decaídas y sus acciones exageradas. Pero, también le creaban sentimientos de algo que lograba identificar como ternura y una necesidad de protegerle, que muchas veces eran mayores que su orgullo.

Un día, se descubrió a si mismo regalándole un café en una helada mañana característica de un cobrizo otoño en la Ciudad de México.

En otra ocasión, se sorprendió al perder el habla mientras observaba fijamente los ojos color ámbar que, sin duda alguna, transmitían una singular inocencia. Notó, reflejados en esos iris, un par de pupilas dilatadas que disfrazaban obsesión con curiosidad, mostrando un antecedente de vigilia excesiva que solo un demente podría experimentar.

Esa noche mientras se encontraba en medio de una de sus características meditaciones, se preguntó el por qué de ese sentimiento de felicidad que su corazón atrapaba cuando simplemente miraba a esa persona. Se asustó porque, obviamente, él no era gay. No cabía duda.

Llegó a la conclusión de que se alegraba de tener una amistad honesta repleta de confianza excesiva como la que se brindaban. De caminar por las tardes, a solas, en ese parque repleto de recuerdos, escuchando el alarido de las secas hojas sobre el pasto al ser trituradas.

El parar en seco y contemplarse simultáneamente. Ambos pares de ojos perteneciéndose; ambas palmas de manos acariciando sus rostros y sonriéndose silenciosamente, intercambiando miradas grabadas de un sentimiento que difería mucho de ser normal.

Jamás sacrificaría esa conexión, esas sensaciones en su cuerpo o ese sentimiento impregnado de dicha al estar en su compañía, por una relación casual; tampoco por una relación estable.

Solo deseaba… Caminar a su lado hasta el final de sus días para que nunca más regresara esa soledad que había sufrido sin descanso… hasta que llegó él.


End file.
